A driver assistance system and a method for operating same are known from Published Unexamined German Patent Application DE 101 37 292 A1, in which surroundings data of a traffic situation are detected. In addition, data concerning movements of the vehicle are detected. The detected surroundings data are then compared to the data concerning movements of the vehicle. Assistance of a steering handling device is changed in accordance with the comparison.